


Banana Pancakes

by Luckyfsh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyfsh/pseuds/Luckyfsh
Summary: “It is our lazy Saturday morning! We’re going to cuddle, and watch the sun slide across the wall, and make banana pancakes and-”At this Enjolras cracks an eye open; rolling to look at Grantaire. “It's not Saturday. And it's three in the morning”





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, I'll write songfic if I want too.

Something wet is touching Enjolras’ neck. This itself wouldn’t be a problem, but he is in bed, warm, and really wants to be asleep right now. He is almost positive that it’s not the time for him to get up and trudge to the newspaper's offices. By that logic, he should be sound asleep right now. Rolling over, the wetness goes away and Enjolras elects to ignore it and get a few more hours of sleep. He needs it. 

 

A few seconds later the wetness is back and has suction this time.

 

“Enjolras” The mouth- oh that's what it is- moves against his neck, and as much as Enjolras loves his boyfriend he wants to be  _ asleep  _ right now. “Good morning Enjolras.”

 

“‘it's not morning,” Enjolras mumbles, still trying to bundle into his blankets, even as Grantaire slowly moves so that he is pressed all along the line of Enjolras’ back.

 

“Yes, it is!” Grantaire exclaims into the back of his neck. “It is our lazy Saturday morning! We’re going to cuddle, and watch the sun slide across the wall, and make banana pancakes and-”

 

At this Enjolras cracks an eye open; rolling to look at Grantaire. “It's not Saturday.” Looking at the clock on Grantaire’s bedside table he groans. “And part of Saturday mornings is sleeping in. It’s three in the morning. What is happening?”

 

Looking sheepish, Grantaire begins to bite on his lip, thinking out an answer. Damn, he looks cute. Too cute for Enjolras to handle at three in the morning on a Thursday. “Well… See… You always have to work on weekends... and… we’ve never gotten to do the whole… sleep in on the weekend thing. And I wanted to. So I was hoping that you’d be okay with waking up at 2 in the morning with me, having a lazy Saturday morning with me, and then going to work?” As he talks he begins to get more hesitant, perhaps taking in the bags under Enjolras’ eyes or the downturn of his lip as he takes in the idea of getting up three hours early. “It was stupid okay? We can forget about it, go back to sleep. Some Other time?” Grantaire smiles weakly at him.

 

Staring up at the ceiling Enjolras tries not to feel bad. Grantaire knew what he was getting into when he started a relationship with Enjolras- Enjolras works all the time. And Grantaire is amazing about it, this is the first time he had ever expressed even a little bit of discontent with how little they went on dates, or spent lazy Saturday mornings together. He had already given Enjolras an out. They could just go back to sleep and Enjolras could wake up in three hours, refreshed and ready for a day of work. They could put this off until their life got less hectic.

 

But he had sounded so damn happy when he had told Enjolras his plan for the morning. And running through what he remembers of his calendar in his head; it would be many weeks, possibly many months until Enjolras has a free Saturday to spend with Grantaire.

 

In the end, there really isn’t much of a decision to make. “If we’re going to do this, I’ll need a cup of coffee before we pretend to slowly and leisurely wake up.” He rolls over and smiles at Grantaire. “And we’re putting chocolate chips in the pancakes.”

 

Really? Are you sure?” Grantaire looks unsure, but with a nod from Enjolras, his smile is back, and even more blinding than before. God, Enjolras loves this man. “And I’ll consider the pancakes even if it’s an abomination to eating something that sweet in the morning.”

 

“I’ll go start the coffee pot.” Enjolras begrudgingly drags himself from the bed, though he’s missing Grantaire more than his comforter and goes to make coffee for the both of them. 

 

It feels a bit ridiculous to sit next to Grantaire drinking coffee, then pretend to go to sleep and wake up together, so they don’t. Enjolras simply rolls over Grantaire and they just lay together, feeling the other breathe for a while. It's nice. There is no doubt in Enjolras’ mind that Grantaire loves him, and that he loves being in a relationship with him, but he knows Grantaire wishes they had more time to simply be together. 

 

And right now, with Grantaire’s breath huffing in his ear; he kind of wishes they did as well.

 

“So we’ve cuddled, I believe next on your agenda was watching the sun slide across the-- oh wait, it’s 4 in the morning, I don’t think that will quite-” Enjolras leans up after a while, looking down a Grantaire who rolls his eyes.

 

“Okay,  _ asshole _ maybe my plan isn’t going to work perfectly but hmm” Grantaire looks around, “we could pretend it's raining. It's storming so hard that it's dark outside even though it's 10 in the morning.” He leans up to peck Enjolras. “ Oh no, there's no reason to go outside! Guess you’ll just have to stay here and cuddle me.”

 

“Oh no, what a travesty.” Enjolras smiles down at Grantaire. “What made you think of this by the way? It’s very creative.” Grantaire was always more artistic than he could ever be, and this was really smart; Enjolras was sure he would never think it up- only become more and more bitter and angry without ever looking for a solution.

 

“Don’t laugh.”

 

“I won’t! Why would I?”

 

“Well… You know that artist I’ve been listening to a lot? The one with all the guitars?” Waiting for Enjolras to nod, but not for him to comment, Grantaire continues. “ Well I misheard the lyrics to one of his songs, and it inspired me-- It’s about people making pancakes on the weekend and just” He ducks his head,” It just sounded so happy, and I wanted to do the same thing with you, but I didn’t want to take you away from the newspaper”

 

“That's…” The sweetest, most adorable, kindest thing that anyone has ever done for him. Grantaire is an absolute  _ asshole _ sometimes, but he’s loyal to a fault and would die for those he loved. Enjolras is privileged to be included in that. “That is not something I’d laugh at you for. In fact, it's incredibly sweet.”

 

They spend a few more minutes laying together, but eventually, they conclude that if they are going to get a full pancake breakfast in, as well as all the normal morning things, they would need to get out of bed.

 

“You go take a shower, I’ll get started on the second batch of coffee okay?” Grantaire asks, and Enjolras quickly runs through the morning- and “that means that I’ll be the one who will start the pancakes and if we want to get through the morning without a visit from the fire department then  _ I  _  start on coffee and  _ you _ take a shower.”

 

“Or… we could take a shower together, you won’t burn the apartment down  _ and _ we’ll have enough time for steamy steamy shower sex.” Grantaire smiles at him, running a suggestive finger down his chest. Enjolras is tempted, but they simply don’t have the time. 

 

“Sorry love, pancakes or sex.” Grantaire pouts before grabbing a towel. “Oh well if those are my decisions, I may love your dick a lot, but nothing beats warm banana pancakes, with butter, and that real syrup your family bought us before they decided they hate me and hot coffee-”

 

“They don’t hate you!”

 

Grantaire walks over dropping his towel and cradles Enjolras’ jaw in his hands. “Enjolras, love of my life, the sun in my sky, my Achilles- your family can’t fucking stand me. But that's okay because my family also hates you, your family gave us expensive syrup  _ and  _ their opinions don’t matter. Not even a little bit.” He leans in and kisses Enjolras, soft and comfortable, before springing away once more, way to full of energy for 4:30 in the morning. He must have snuck some coffee before he woke Enjolras up. It’s the only solution. “So I am going to take a shower, and when I get out the hot coffee will be waiting for me, served by my even hotter boyfriend.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes, it is! Because it is our Saturday morning.”

 

Grantaire, It's a Thursday.” But he was already gone, down the hall to the bathroom. Enjolras puts on a shirt and follows him down the hallway, hearing him turn on the shower and begin to sing:

_ Waking up too early _ __   
_ Maybe we can sleep in _ __   
_ Make you banana pancakes _ _   
_ __ Pretend like it's the weekend now

 

Rolling his eyes, he begins to work on the coffee and gets out the ingredients for the pancakes. If he doesn’t try to go any further than this, there is no danger of messing up. After a few more minutes of Enjolras sipping at his coffee,  Grantaire comes out and he goes to take a shower, which does more for waking him up than any of the coffee had. If he pretends that there really is just a storm, it almost feels like a lazy weekend, the kind he’d never really experienced before.

When he comes out, there is a plate of pancakes waiting, and R is already dressed. “ Okay, I’ll concede, these pancakes are really good with the chocolate chips. It’s more of a desert but I’ve eaten worse things for breakfast.”

 

“Told you. Bananas and chocolate go together like peanut and butter. Or Bahorel and flannel.” Trying to think of more combinations, Grantaire beat him to the punch smiling as he put his coffee cup down.

 

“Or you and revolution.”

 

“I was going to say or you and me.” Grantaire blushed and Enjolras felt himself blush as well. It was odd for him to be this sappy, but something about this space, early in the morning, where no one in the world but he and Grantaire existed made him sentimental. 

 

“Well, that won’t work! We are a conundrum- a relationship of highs and lows, debates and fights and cuddles, and laughter! I refuse to be simplified down to a simple phrase!” Laughing he trailed off. And well, there is only one way for Enjolras to respond to that.

 

“Eat your pancakes R.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the wonderful song Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson. 
> 
> Not betaed, barely spellchecked, so please point out any mistakes you see
> 
> My tumblr is: in-only-love-and-liberty.tumblr.com (this won't link for some reason sorry) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
